Gunner's Movie
On The Way: The Animated Movie is a 2028 American animated adventure comedy film based on the Fox television series On The Way: The Animated Adventures. The film is directed by Rich Moore, and stars the regular cast of Sean Giambrone, Xavier Mosley, Tucker Albrizzi, Jey Livings, Ariel Winter and Ty Burrell, with the exception of Stephen Tobolowsky, making it his second ''On The Way ''film not to appear, although his character does appear, he is silent. The cast is joined along with Kate McKinnon and Seth MacFarlane reprising their roles from the previous film. The film follows Lawrence, who gets ready to leave Corpus to go back to his hometown, but Jake and Gillan try to stop him from leaving. As he boards his bus, they stowaway, unfortunately at their surprise, they took the wrong bus to New York, where escapees Sylvia Marie and Jack Derrin lay low and get revenge on the Boys. The film was supposed to be the eighth film for two more sequels to the Reel FX film series, but was changed to be the sixth after Mosley had no ideas of what the two others films would be about, then had removed two more of the Reel FX films to make it the fourth. Plot At Flower Bluff High, Sherrie talks about her summer party at her house, while Jake and Lawrence clean the floors and Gillan cleans the bathrooms. After the bell rings, the class leaves the school, including the Boys. Now, back home, Gillan and Jake have made a bucket list they have to do, but Lawrence declines, as he explains that he has to leave that summer. Gillan and Jake are distraught about his news. They give the news to Florence (who had finished her chores). She becomes upset about it by crying. Lawrence apologies to them for his departure next month, but has not seen his parents in twenty years and has to go. The following month, the Boys, Florence, the MacLaynes and the high school attendants are out giving their goodbyes to Lawrence. After their goodbyes, his bus arrives. Voice cast Main cast * Sean Giambrone as Lawrence * Xavier Mosley as Jake * Tucker Albrizzi as Gillan * Seth MacFarlane as Jack Derrin * Kate McKinnon as Sylvia Marie * Jey Livings as Florence Sara Richard * Ariel Winter as Sherrie MacLayne Additional voices * Ty Burrell as Todd MacLayne * Jacob Hopkins as Reggie * Harry Shearer as Reporter ** Shearer also plays an NYPD police officer * Tress MacNeille as Lawrence's tracking device ** MacNeille also voices a driver * Chris Edgerly as the bus driver * Kari Wahlgren as a woman in an apartment * Karl Wiedergott as a man talking on phone ** Weidergott also voices a driver Edna Benton, Chalmer Phil, and James Quarternuise have silent cameos. Cameos * Mr. T, J.K. Simmons, Lacey Chabert, and Seth Green as the NYPD police officers * Townsend Coleman as the NYPD police commissioner * Danny Mann as a person in a phone booth * Jon Heder as a man waiting for the bus * Tim Curry as a con man * Tommy Chong as a hippy Cameos include guest voices from the animated series. * Tara Strong as Lisa a.k.a. Cassie's Owner * Nicole Sullivan as Laura * Phil LaMarr as Bernie * Hank Azaria as Leon * Ratchel Dratch as Sandra Elms * Aziz Ansari as Dan Riley Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Lucasfilm Animation Category:Mercury Filmworks Category:Films set in New York City Category:Action films Category:Comedy films Category:Buddy films Category:Films about revenge Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas Category:On The Way